Public Television station WQED/Pittsburgh, in partnership with five medical research and clinical centers, proposes to develop, test and distribute a national biomedical video education program based on "The Universe Within," a planned PBS series. The project is intended to bring scientists and clinicians into closer contact with pre-college students to study human body systems and increase career interest in the life sciences. Designed to improve science education and literacy, the project will also enhance overall appreciation of achievements in biomedicine. Using advanced television, photographic and animation techniques, the project will create a collection of educational tools for use by science and health teachers as well as by scientific investigators and clinicians. These modules will demonstrate how most of the body's primary systems function and how they can be kept healthy. The approach will combine visual and print curriculum materials with the personal presence of medical scientists, thus providing an opportunity for students to develop interest, critical thinking and problem-solving skills. This flexible educational package can be updated as important new changes occur in medical science, thus extending the life of costly materials. In addition, through multiple narration tracks, the video elements can be customized for various levels of age and grade instruction.